I'm Soo Not A Princess
by allison kingsley
Summary: Rena Williams is your basic tomboy. She absolutely hates girly things. What happens when she finds out she's the eigth princess? Riku's gone through a lot, including Sora's death,can Rena cheer him up and help him get over it? RikuxOC... non-lame story!


Rena Anne Williams slowly walked down stairs from her little room on the third floor of the house. She'd moved in with Mel,Chris and Nick a year ago. She had no memory of her past,where she came from or who she was. All she knew was Rena sounded cool. She started living with Mel and her sons,when Nick and Chris found her asleep in an alley not far from the school. Rena decided to make up a name since she didn't have one of her own. She'd found out how common the middle name Anne was and that Williams was the last name of the girl in her favorite band. She also found out that Nick and Chris both like to sing. Nick is good with adding all the stuff from computers and stuff into is songs and Chris is best with acoustic songs. Rena could sing to,surprisingly she had a unique voice that no one could match up to. She could change the sound of her voice too. A lot of things about her were unique,well strange actually. She was a sixteen-year-old. Normal. Not entirely good in school. Normal. And had wavy waist length baby pink hair. Weird. She hated her hair and everything about the way she looked. She was an adventure type, not a girlie girl. Her soft blue eyes screamed sweet,her attitude shouted rock and roll.

She continued down the stairs to the door less frame of the kitchen that was to her left. Nick and Chris were fighting over who would get the last pack of pop-tarts. I picked up the pop-tarts and handed them one each. Nick glared at her. She responded by sticking her tongue out at him.

"Angel once again decided to blame you for something stupid and unimportant." Chris told her.

Angel Mary Reynolds hated Rena. And she didn't even have a reason to. Rena was just her tomboy self. Though there was fact that all the girls in the high school hated about her: Nick and Chris Roberts. The boys were apparently the hottest guys in the school. Nick and his dark brown spiked hair and his too funny self. Chris and his blonde longer hair,extremely hot lip piercing and writing songs for girls he knows and cares about. They both act alike,randomly.

"What did she blame me for this time?" Rena asked.

"The food fight last week. Oh, and of course her evil minions blamed you too." He said.

_Last Week during Lunch_

_Rena sat next to Chris at the lunch table. A slice of Pepperoni pizza flew over her head and hit Nick in the face. Nick looked at a guy from the football team and threw his spaghetti at him and missed. It hit a cheerleader with it instead. The entire cafeteria wet berserk. Rena hid under the table with Chris to avoid getting detention again. _

"That witch!" Rena screamed.

"Oh well, so anyway, what are we going to do today?" Nick asked.

"We could go to the beach?" Rena suggested.

"Sure, we're keeping our shirts on though." Chris laughed.

"Oh shut up! Dude, where's Mel?" Rena asked.

"Job interview." Nick said.

Mel was the boy's older sister. She was your basic motherly type. She was always trying to keep us out of trouble and making sure we did our homework. She didn't look a thing like the boys. Though the boys didn't look alike either. She had light brown curly locks that reached just below her shoulders. Her eyes were a beautiful blue-green and her skin was naturally tan.

"I'll go change into my bikini then." Rena said turning back up to the stairs.

She went up two steps each and reached the second floor. She let out a sigh of annoyance. She walked up the second flight of stairs and reached the third floor. She went to the end of the hall and opened her door.

Mel owned this house. The Roberts kids' parents died when Mel was eighteen and the twins were thirteen. The poor kids were stuck alone without there parents. Mel was able to take care of them though. She seems more like a mother than a sister to them.

Rena walked over to her spray painted black dresser and opened the top drawer. She grabbed a bikini. The top was pink,blue green and black. The bottoms were black with loops around the waist and a belt type thing with the same design as the top. Next, she grabbed a pair of black board shorts and she walked into her personal bathroom. She placed her bathing suit on the counter and pulled off her top revealing a red sports bra. She switched the bra with the bathing suit top and then changed into her bathing suit bottoms and board shorts. She looked in the mirror.

She absolutely hated having pink hair, but the boys said it was cool. Her eyes were sparkling and her lips curved back at her image. She loved having perfect teeth and blue eyes. She thought she was lucky to have crystal clear blue eyes rather than muddy looking brown ones. She left the bathroom and walked into her closet. Her black flip flops were in the bottom next to her Vans. She slipped them on and left the room.

Rena walked down both flights of stairs and reached the kitchen door again. The boys were packing lunch in a blue,black and gray lunch box. Nick was wearing a black T-shirt and a pair of purple board shorts. Chris had on a yellow shirt and black board shorts. Rena walked over to the counter and looked at the lunch box.

"We're all packed and ready to go!" Chris exclaimed.

They left the house and slowly walked down the road. The beach was only five blocks away from the house. Chris looked at Rena. He secretly had a crush on her, but knew that almost every guy in the school did too. She had clear skin, crystal clear blue eyes, beautiful hair and a perfect figure. What wasn't there to like? She was cool with burping contests, video games and had the best voice in the world!

Rena noticed Chris was staring at her and rolled her eyes. It was annoyed her the way guys always acted around her. She was just another girl with pants they wanted to get into.

They continued to the beach. They walked down towards the water. Chris put the lunch box and pulled out a Frisbee. They began tossing it from one to the other. It flew out farther than Nick expected.

"I'll get it!" Rena said.

She ran over to find the Frisbee. She couldn't find it. A red headed boy she recognized from school as Brian stood there holding it. He was known for two things: starting fights and chasing girls.

"Hand it over Brian." Rena said.

"I'll give it back in return for a kiss." He winked at her.

"I said, hand it over Brian!" Rena said getting utterly annoyed.

"C'mon baby." He said.

"Okay that's it! If you won't hand it over I'll force it off of you!" Rena said. She balled her hand up into a fist and charged at him. He dodged her. He had a smirk on his face and he pulled a knife out of his pocket.

"C'mon girlie,fight." Brian said.

She pulled out her key chain from her pocket. When the boys had a sleep over once, they played truth or dare. They dared Rena to see if she blow fire. She'd grabbed a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a lighter. she'd put a little bit of the alcohol in her mouth,lit the lighter and let out a lung full of air. Since then she'd been looking for a good excuse for using her fire breathing trick.

She pulled her lighter out of the other pocket. She opened the little bottle of rubbing alcohol and dumped it in her mouth and lit the lighter. She blew at the lighter and the flame was only a fraction of an inch away from his face. He smirked. Rena didn't have anything else on her.

"I guess we've got to do this old school." She sighed.

He charged at her. She dodged him and elbowed him in the back. He turned back around and tried to cut her with the knife. She jumped out of the way. She kicked him. Her leg went high enough to reach the five-foot-eleven-jerks head. He cut her leg and a long trail of blood dripped down. She continued to fight back.

Chris was wondering what was taking Rena so long, Nick too.

"Should we go check on her?" Nick asked.

"I guess." He said.

They got up to see if she was okay.

She threw her fist at his face and the hand with the knife came near her head, she grabbed the knife out of his hand. He looked surprised. She stabbed him in the side and twisted the knife.

"[insert curse word here]!" He screamed.

Nick and Chris ran to the scene. They were shocked to see Brian on the ground screaming,but they were more worried about Rena. The blood continued to flow from her cut. She wore a perfect smile and a small line of blood dripping down her cheek.

"Remind me never to get her mad." Nick muttered.

"Are you okay?" Chris said walking over to Rena.

"Yeah,but my leg hurts a little." She shrugged.

"No surprise there." Nick laughed.

"Nick! I told you we should have brought a first-aid kit!" Chris yelled.

"If your so worried carry her home you idiot!" Nick yelled at his annoying brother.

"Guess you are a dumb blonde!" Rena laughed.

"You're so lucky your bleeding right now..." Chris trailed off glaring at her.

Mean while.....

"Not long from this hour,will this girl begin to venture along with you." A man said from beneath his black hood.

"Why me?" The muscular silver haired boy asked.

"You know very well why it is you who must join her in her journey! Or have you forgotten what happened last time you disobeyed my command?" The man replied.

"Sora..." He said trying to fight back tears.

"So far you have done nothing but ruin other's lives. You were to be the chosen one, not him! And then what? You let him die!" The man shouted.

A tear dripped down the side of the boys face. He'd had no intention of Sora's death. He didn't know.

_The boy stood in front of the hooded man. _

_"You were to assist Sora on this mission!" The man shouted._

_The boy was crying,but kept his head up._

_"He had traveled with Donald and Goofy before with nothing as horrible as this to become his fate. How was I to know he'd...die?" He asked._

_"You've disobeyed my orders once again Riku. But we are in luck, the new wielder of the key blade has been chosen. You shall then assist her! If you make one more screw up...you get the picture." He said._

Riku looked up at the man.

"When will she be ready?" He asked.

"At noon tomorrow." The hooded man said.

Back with Rena...

She stared out the window. The sun was setting and the oranges and pinks filled the sky above. The cut stopped hurting and the boys had already tended to her wounds. She now wore jeans to hide the cut though. The fight was utterly ridiculous,but that's Brian for you. Brian and Chris were only to of the guys who liked her, Rena didn't like any of them. She didn't like the way they showed affection either. Rena wanted to find some one who loved _her,_ some one who knew she could take care of herself,but worried inside and some one who didn't have_ it_ on the mind. But what guys were like that? How would Rena ever possibly have her wishes come true? That doesn't happen, wishes don't come true.

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
